diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Tal Rasha's Elements
Tal Rasha's Elements (previously Tal Rasha's Sacrifice) is an item set in Diablo III. This set is named for Tal Rasha, a Horadric mage who voluntarily served as a host for Baal in order to imprison him with a soulstone. The set requires a character level of 60 and is oriented towards the class. This set can only drop at Torment difficulty. Pieces The set consists of seven pieces, six of which are required to complete the set. Only the source is a Wizard-specific item. *Tal Rasha's Allegiance (Amulet) *Tal Rasha's Brace (Belt) *Tal Rasha's Grasp (Gloves) *Tal Rasha's Guise of Wisdom (Helm) *Tal Rasha's Relentless Pursuit (Chest Armor) *Tal Rasha's Stride (Pants) *Tal Rasha's Unwavering Glare (Source) Set Bonus: *Damaging enemies with Arcane, Cold, Fire or Lightning will cause a of the same damage type to fall from the sky. There is an 8 second cooldown for each damage type ( ) (2 pieces) *Arcane, Cold, Fire and Lightning attacks each increase all resistances by 25% for 8 seconds ( ) (4 pieces) *Attacks increase total damage done by 2000% for 8 seconds. Arcane, Cold, Fire, and Lightning attacks each add one stack, but do not refresh the duration of each other. At 4 stacks, each different elemental attack will also prolong the duration by 2 seconds, up to 8 seconds ( ) (6 pieces) The first bonus only triggers from attacks that hit enemies (not objects), hitting the location of the damaged enemy. If any solid impassable obstacles are between the Wizard and the target, the closest visible location will be blasted. These free Meteors fully benefit from all enhancements (including Nilfur's Boast), skill rune depends on the damage type that caused it: Star Pact (Arcane), Molten Impact (Fire), Thunder Crash (Lightning) or Comet (Cold). Note that Star Pact meteor will not benefit from current Arcane Power, and will not consume any of it. Interestingly, , even though it deals no damage, will summon the Cold version of the Meteor when it hits an enemy. In return, many item special effects (like that of ) will not trigger Meteors. The second bonus triggers every time the Wizard attacks (even if they don't hit anything), each damage type adding one stack with independent duration (only being refreshed by subsequent hits of same elemental damage type). The 25% resistance bonus is not multiplicative to other similar modifiers. Each resistance bonus stack has a separate duration, and landing hits with multiple damage types does not prolong the others. Being hit by enemy attack gives no bonus to resistance. The final bonus is especially deadly when coupled with Convention of the Elements and Elemental Exposure. Damaging hits do not refresh the duration of stacks other than their own damage type, and only different damage types add new stacks, to a maximum of four at a time (one per damage type). Damage increase is multiplicative to other modifiers. At 4 stacks, any attack of elemental damage type different from that of the previous cast will add 2 seconds to the remaining duration of all stacks, up to their original duration of 8 seconds, therefore one needs to quickly alternate between different spells to keep the buff up and running. For both second and third set bonuses, one stack is given per cast, not per enemy hit, even if the cast did not hit anything. Meteors from the first bonus will not count as attacks: they are considered parts of the casts that summon them. Damage that occurs passively or semi-passively without actual casts will also be ignored: one must actually cast a spell for it to benefit from these set bonuses. Development Prior to 2.4, the second bonus would instead increase the Wizard's resistance to the element of the attack they used. Considering that Wizards only use 4 damage types, Physical not included, its usage was, at best, situational. Trivia *One of Li-Ming's skins in Heroes of the Storm is a replica of Tal Rasha's Elements set.